


Like swans

by Greenmusik



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда мстители застали Стива и Баки за сексом, и один раз, когда они остались не пойманными</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like swans

Тор появляется стремительно, будто телепортировавшись сразу в комнату, минуя коврик для входящих, стойку с тапками и короткий лабиринт шкафов. Замирает в полушаге, захлёбывается собственными словами, пятится обратно к двери и врезается в стеллаж с посудой. Грохот шатающегося и опрокидывающегося фарфора выводит его из состояния шока, Тор разворачивается и выбегает из квартиры, будто за ним гонятся. Одна чашка всё же разбивается, заглушая звоном осколков слабый щелчок дверной ручки.  
Это так смешно, что Стив не сразу понимает, что смеётся один. Баки стоит рядом с кроватью, целясь в проход из пистолета. Он тяжело дышит, отчего его возбуждённый член покачивается, смеша Стива ещё больше.  
\- Кто это был?  
\- Тор. Мой друг, - выдавливает сквозь смех Стив. - Всё хорошо, он уже ушёл.  
\- У тебя есть другой друг? - Баки разворачивается всем телом к Стиву, из-за чего пистолет теперь смотрит прямо ему в сердце.  
\- Не такой, как ты. Мы иногда вместе работаем.  
\- Ты радуешься?  
\- Это как шутка. Анекдот.  
Баки не понимает.  
\- Неловкая ситуация, - продолжает пытаться Стив. - Как будто ты пытаешься сбить мишень в тире, но забываешь снять пистолет с предохранителя. Или мишень вдруг оживает и убегает.  
\- Я догоню. И я не забываю снимать пистолет с предохранителя.  
Стиву кажется, что сильнее смеяться нельзя, но он ошибается.  
\- Поэтому я не держу в доме заряженного оружия.  
Баки опускает пистолет дулом вниз и нажимает на курок. Раздаётся сухой щелчок. Выражение лица Баки такое смешное. И милое. Стив обнимает Баки и укладывает обратно на кровать.

 

Второй раз их прерывает Клинт, и это совсем несмешно, несмотря на все отпускаемые им шуточки. Или благодаря им.  
Баки настоял, чтобы Стив познакомил его со всеми своими другими друзьями, и было сложно объяснить ему, что ни Наташа, ни Фьюри не собираются его убивать за то, что были его заданиями в прошлом. Почти так же сложно, как научить здороваться при встрече со знакомыми, а не пялиться молча.  
\- Здравствуй, Клинт, - здоровается Баки, вжимая Стива лицом в подушку.  
Стив слышит, как Хоукай присвистывает и цокает языком.  
\- Привет, Баки. Привет, кэп. Я отвернусь, если вас смущает моё присутствие.  
Пока Баки раздумывает, смущает ли его присутствие Клинта в спальне прямо сейчас, Стив избавляется от его хватки на загривке, натягивает на себя и Баки одеяло и строго хмурится в сторону подоконника. Впрочем, Клинт всё равно уже не видит его укоряющего взгляда.  
\- Какого чёрта?  
\- Я не виноват. Операцию перенесли, а ты не отвечаешь на звонки. Угадай, кого послали тебя искать?  
\- Тебя?  
\- Всех. Но повезло только мне. Слушай, а это не больно?  
Стив готов провалиться сквозь землю.  
\- Ты не поздоровался, - замечает "отвисший" Баки. - И ты красный.  
\- О! Я должен это видеть, - Бартон всё же поворачивается. - Это так мило. Обязательно расскажу Наташе, а то она сомневалась, что ты вообще умеешь краснеть. Супер-тело, всё такое...  
\- Когда выходим?  
\- У вас есть ещё полтора часа. Как раз успеете закончить и одеться. Старк пришлёт машину прямо сюда.  
\- Всё сказал?  
\- Нет. И ты тоже не ответил.  
\- Что?  
\- Я спросил, - Бартон даже подаётся вперёд, вглядываясь Стиву в глаза, - не больно ли, когда тебя держат такой жёсткой металлической штукой? Ну, вдруг она царапается или ещё что.  
Стив невольно оглядывается на Баки. Тот рассматривает пластины брони на руке так, будто первый раз их видит. Потом переводит взгляд на Стива.  
\- Если я делаю тебе больно, я больше не буду.  
\- Глупости, мне нравится, - улыбается ему Стив.  
\- Ого! - раздаётся с подоконника. - А наш капитан-то тот ещё затейник.  
Стиву даже почти не жаль подушки, которой он выбивает Клинта наружу.  
\- Час-двадцать, - раздаётся снизу. - Не забудь фотоаппарат, вдруг лошадки будут делать это, а ты без фотоаппарата.  
Настроения "заканчивать" у Стива уже нет, но Баки быстро это исправляет.

 

Наташа застаёт их в душевой тренировочной базы, когда они смывают грязь и пот после пятнадцатикилометровой пробежки по лесу. Кажется, ей был нужен гель для душа. То есть, она утягивает его с полочки, прижимая палец к губам, и выскальзывает обратно, закрыв глаза. Стив даже не сбивается с ритма, поднимаясь и опускаясь на бёдра сидящего на скамейке Баки. Гель для душа - вообще клёвая штука. Почти такая же клёвая, как новая изоляция, которой Старк проложил сочленения металлической руки. Теперь Баки может нормально стоять под душем и даже поваляться в джакузи с пеной, не опасаясь, что его коротнёт, и не тратя после этого полтора часа на тщательную смазку каждого винтика.  
Когда они выходят из раздевалки в общий зал, Стив ловит на себе наташин взгляд и вопросительно приподнимает бровь. Вдова хлопает себя по бедру и вскидывает вверх оба больших пальца.  
Завтрак проходит на удивление нормально, даже Клинт не более навязчив, чем обычно, из чего Стив заключает, что всё увиденное Наташа держит при себе.  
Через два дня Наташа приходит к нему домой с двумя книгами. Расширенная версия камасутры пестрит закладками, а вторая оказывается книгой для занятий восточной гимнастикой, йогой.  
\- Я тут подумала. Мне больше не к кому обратиться, а у тебя, насколько я помню, полный контроль над каждой мышцей...  
Когда из магазина возвращается Баки, успешно выполнивший миссию по закупке молока, хлеба и яиц, Стив и Наташа сидят на полу в позе льва* и рычат друг на друга. Баки сворачивает в кухню, выгружает покупки, а потом присоединяется к ним.  
В отличие от Стива, Баки может скрутиться в любую позу из книги, один раз взглянув на картинку. Кажется, это называется мышечной памятью.

 

Когда от Старка начинают приходить голосовые сообщения, Стив выгоняет Баки "погулять" и устраивает в квартире тотальную уборку. Находит пятнадцать подслушивающих и четыре подглядывающих устройства. Следующее сообщение приходит через две минуты после того, как он заканчивает их давить.  
"Пять пропустил"  
Стив перезванивает.  
\- Я занят, - голос Тони едва слышен за скрипом и писком.  
\- Зачем ты за мной подглядываешь?  
\- Я собирался только отследить сигнал, а потом как-то втянулся. Знаешь, это круче, чем дискавери. А как вы сломали кресло! Это было просто...  
\- Прекрати.  
\- Ты сам позвонил.  
\- Где остальные?  
\- Слушай, за тобой следят как минимум из трёх разных штатов, и это не считая Щ.И.Т.а, а тебя волнует только расположение жучков? Выкинешь эти, насуют новых.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто?  
\- Тот, которого я вычислил, уже никогда ни за кем следить не будет. Я оставил его где-то на Амазонке одному очень дружелюбному племени.  
\- То есть, остальных ты не знаешь?  
\- Ты уж прости. Кстати, как найдёшь оставшуюся пятёрку, не дави. Просто сунь в банку и принеси мне. Посмотрим, что я смогу из них вытрясти.  
\- Хорошо. Я пришлю Баки.  
\- Двойной подарок. Я знал, что ты меня любишь!  
Стив нажимает отбой и зачищает квартиру, следуя довольно точной схеме, присланной Старком на телефон. Жучков оказывается восемь. Рядом с тремя подглядывающими гнездятся маленькие, пахнущие озоном бусины. Стив ссыпает их в ту же жестянку, что и остатки раздавленных.  
Баки он находит в парке у пруда с лебедями.  
\- Они красивые. Как мы.  
Два лебедя кружат по воде в любовном танце, переплетают шеи, ластятся друг к другу. Баки внезапно прижимается к нему всем телом, обнимает, сопит в ухо.  
\- Хочу тебя.  
Стив целует его в висок.  
\- Хорошо. Пойдём домой. Ты смущаешь людей.  
Людей в парке - только они, да женщина на том берегу пруда, но Стиву хочется интимности. Особенно после того, как он узнал, что на то, как они занимались сексом, пялились все, кому не лень. Старк, например.  
\- Хочу быть лебедем. Лебеди делают, что хотят, и никого не смущают.  
Теперь Стив тоже хочет быть лебедем.

 

На следующий день Стив вспоминает о своём обещании и отдаёт Баки жестянку с жучками и ключи от мотоцикла. В ожидании начинает готовить обед и спохватывается, что в доме нет хлеба. Пробежка на другой конец города за любимыми булочками Баки заставляет Стива вспотеть, так что сразу по возвращении он идёт в душ, да так и готовит в одном полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг бёдер. Полностью удовлетворившись запахом из кастрюли, Стив выключает плиту.  
\- Ты отдал мои следящие глаза Старку! - Локи ничуть не менее громкогласный, чем его брат. И столь же неожиданный.  
\- Ну уж прости. Он любит новые игрушки, - отшутивается Стив, делая шаг в сторону.  
Он тянется к щиту, и не успевает на какой-то миг. Ледяные пальцы вжимаются в грудь возле самого сердца. Локи толкает его, и Стив послушно опускается на стул.  
\- Сиди здесь и мучайся, пока твой любовник не вернётся от Старка. А я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы он не возвращался очень долго. Я тоже люблю новые игрушки.  
Локи пропадает, и Стив тянется к старкфону. Не тянется. Даже не отрывается от стула. Не может двинуть ни единым мускулом. Минуту спустя, когда член приподнимает полотенце, Стив понимает, что имел ввиду Локи.  
Через пятнадцать минут Стив чувствует каждую ворсинку, касающуюся его тела. И о каждую ему хочется потереться. Но он не может управлять даже собственным дыханием. Что-то каждые пять секунд делает вдох за него. Сердце в груди работает чуть быстрее, чем обычно, разгоняя пылающую кровь по венам. Аромат тушёной курицы, разливающийся по кухне из приоткрытой кастрюли, становится почти невыносимым, но не заглушает запаха адреналина и желания, разливающегося вокруг самого Стива. Спинка стула едва касается спины, дразнит кожаной обивкой.  
Через полчаса Стив мечтает о том, как выкинет этот проклятый стул, перестанет пользоваться махровыми полотенцами и больше никогда в жизне не будет есть курицу. Сразу после того, как изобьёт Локи без применения посторонних предметов и оттрахает Баки во всех позах.  
Через сорок минут ожидание становится ещё более невыносимым, и никакое напряжение силы воли не способно разрушить проклятое колдовство. Стив пытается считать в уме, но вместо цифр представляет картинки из камасутры и брачующихся лебедей.  
Час спустя Стив готов кончить от одной только мысли о губах Баки на его члене. Но, к сожалению, не кончает. Когда снизу хлопает входная дверь, он молится, чтобы это был Баки. Он ждёт ещё немного и плачет от разочарования.  
Баки возвращается через два с половиной часа. Полотенце Стива мокрое наквозь. Стул скользкий от пота. И даже немного пол вокруг стула. Баки ничего не спрашивает. Он молча становится на колени перед сидящим Стивом, срывает с него полотенце и касается багровой головки губами. Стив наконец-то может двигаться. И кто его осудит, если первым движением он толкнулся в столь желанный последние два часа рот?  
\- Он там как? В порядке? - спрашивает шагнувший в кухню Старк, и тут же сам себе отвечает. - Всё, вижу, что в порядке. Ну, я пошёл. У меня... ммм... молоко на плите!  
Ему никто не отвечает.

 

Некоторое время Стив не может даже думать о сексе. После визита Локи они использовали, кажется, все пригодные для этого поверхности, и даже парочку непригодных, вроде плиты. У Стива до сих пор горят уши, когда он вспоминает продлившийся почти сутки марафон, после которого он заснул в объятиях Баки прямо на полу, подложив под голову какую-то книжку.  
Старк присылает сообщение о том, что на данный момент вся слежка с них снята, и хотя он не гарантирует, что подглядывание, подслушивание и всё прочее не будет возобновлено, Стив считает, что это надо отметить. Он доверяет Баки собирать корзину для пикника, берёт пару одеял, и они отправляются вечером в парк.  
Возле их любимого пруда никого нет, и все лебеди и утки тут же устремляются в их сторону. Баки улыбается, кроша в воду специально принесённый мясной пирог. Когда пирог заканчивается, птицы ещё некоторое время крутятся у берега, а потом расплываются по своим делам. Стив следит за утками, которые прячутся под кустами на островке в центре пруда, и через несколько минут теряет всех их из вида. Идеальная маскировка.  
Баки возвращается к нему, садится рядом, почти касаясь коленом. В его взгляде вопрос. В корзине для пикника - бутылка вина, сэндвичи с сыром и ветчиной и нарезанный широкими ломтями яблочный штрудель. Стив решает начать с него.  
Когда от сэндвичей остаются только крошки, от вина - запах, а от вечера - кромка заката, Баки заканчивает рассказывать, что его заинтересовало из прочитанного за сегодня.  
\- А ещё я читал википедию об однополых браках, - Баки улыбается почти так же, как в начале вечера у пруда. - Это как у нас, только с кольцами. Но не как у лебедей.  
Стив смотрит туда же, куда и Баки, и видит двух белых птиц, склонивших друг к другу головы. Изогнутые шеи, поднятые паруса крыльев - они кажутся зеркальным отражением друг друга*, и Стив не может понять, что в этой картине кажется ему неправильным. А потом понимает и улыбается.  
\- Совсем как у лебедей, Баки. Только с кольцами.  
\- Ты хочешь кольцо?  
Пальцы Баки на его запястье чуть сжимаются, а Стив не знает, что ответить. Но, похоже, Баки и не нужен ответ так сразу.  
\- Если как у лебедей, то я постараюсь жить как можно дольше, чтобы ты не умер от тоски, - очень серьёзно произносит Баки.  
Зря он так. Всё подавляемое в последние дни желание бьёт спущенной пружиной, стоит только Стиву представить, что он снова его потеряет.  
\- Если ты будешь рядом, кольцо необязательно, - зло выпаливает Стив, прежде, чем впиться в удивлённо приоткрытые губы.  
Начавшийся столь внезапно почти грубый поцелуй затягивается, становится нежным, и не разрывается даже когда Стив освобождается от одежды. Кажется, в процессе оторвалась пара пуговиц на рубашке и сломалась молния на штанах, но это неважно. Как неважны рассыпанные по одеялам крошки, потревоженные цикады, начавшийся мелкий дождик и останки футболки Баки, которую тот содрал с себя через ноги. Весь мир Стива сейчас вращается вокруг единственного, что важно. Единственного, кто важен.  
Стив чувствует жар тела Баки и холод его металлической руки. Чувствует влажную траву под лопатками и влажную головку члена, трущуюся о его мошонку. Его распирает от ощущения счастья, разбухающего от поцелуев, касаний и толчков Баки. Когда Стив кончает, он чувствует себя лебедем, который делает, что хочет, не задумываясь о том, что это может кого-то смутить.  
Дорога до дома занимает половину ночи, потому что они постоянно останавливаются и целуются.

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

ТИТРЫ

В главных ролях:

Стив Роджерс в роли Капитана Америки  
Баки Барнс в роли Зимнего Солдата  
Тор в роли идиота  
Наташа Романова в роли Чёрной вдовы  
Клинт Бартон в роли Хоукая  
Энтони Старк в роли голоса Тони Старка  
авантюриновые бусы в роли жучков от Локи

Приглашённые звёзды:  
ТОМ ХИДДЛСТОН в роли ЛОКИ  
ПИТЕР ПАРКЕР в роли ЧЕЛОВЕКА-ПАУКА  
тётя Мэй в роли женщины на том берегу пруда  
ГОМОСЕКСУАЛЬНАЯ ПАРА ЛЕБЕДЕЙ из Британии в роли гомосексуальной пары лебедей из Вашингтона

 

в эпизодах:  
Э. Старк, тётя Мэй, утки

 

спонсор показа - ГЕЛЬ ДЛЯ ДУША

\- Тётя Мэй, ты опять забыла зонтик?  
\- Ох, и вправду. Ничего, дождя почти совсем нет. Я даже не промокла.  
\- Ты поздно вернулась. Опять ходила кормить лебедей?  
\- Да, Питер. В закатных лучах они кажутся особенно красивыми.  
\- Это точно.  
\- И твои друзья, Стивен и Джеймс, они тоже... очень красивые.


End file.
